


Beach

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Summer Vacation, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil, Clint and Daisy enjoy a day at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach

The heat was scorching. But nothing could pummel Daisy's excitement. It was summer vacation and they were going to send a day at the beach. They had arrived early so they could catch a suitable spot.

Phil had erected the umbrella and opened the folding chair. He took out a book to read. 

Clint was giving Daisy her floties. He himself was shirtless. Phil ogled his shirtless husband who smirked at him.

Clint said, "Daisy and I are going for a swim."

Phil pecked Clint's lips and said, "Enjoy, and don't go too deep."

Clint nodded.

Phil saw as Clint and Daisy swam. 

After some time they both came back. Clint handed Daisy a towel so she could dry off.

Clint said, "What do you want to do next?"

Daisy said, "Build sandcastles."

Clint nodded and said, "Want to join us Phil?"

Phil said, "Yeah."

They started building the sandcastle. Clint had to go and get water while Phil helped Daisy build the castle. They clicked pictures with it.

Afterwards Daisy was playing with other kids, while both Clint and Phil were relaxing and enjoying the sun. It was a lazy day.

Daisy joined them showing them her see shell collection.

Clint said, "They are beautiful. Keep them safe."

They waited until the evening to watch the sunset. It was a beautiful sight.

Clint and Phil began packing their stuff. 

After the car was loaded, the family drove home.


End file.
